


Knowing

by TheBat_And_TheBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBat_And_TheBrain/pseuds/TheBat_And_TheBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus knows everything that happens in his castle, the feelings between his spy and model student(Now professor) was no exception.</p>
<p>Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so feedback would be greatly appreciated :). Ignoring some parts HBP and DH. NOT BETA'D

Hermione Granger had always been a model student in Albus's eyes. Brightest witch of her age they say! After she graduated she took over Professor McGonagall's position as transfiguration professor.

She had become a beautiful woman who turned the heads of many young wizards. So with her looks and intellect it was no surprise she had attracted the attention of the bat of the dungeons.

Albus had noticed of course. Severus was an open book to him by now. All the sneaked looks during dinner in the great hall, all the pathetic attempts at insults towards her, it was more obvious to Albus than it was to Severus himself! 

Over time Miss Granger began acting strangely towards Severus as well. Yet it seemed they were both completely oblivious. Albus decided it was time to play matchmaker.

One night he sent a letter to each of them requesting their presence in the astronomy tower. Only Albus-the meddling fool-never showed up, leaving Severus and Hermione to be left alone. 

This was the beginning of their relationship. One frosty December evening just before curfew a second year hufflepuff-who resembled a young Neville Longbottom-was given quite a surprise when he walked into the transfiguration classroom looking for Professor Granger. He was given quite a scare when he walked into his loathed potion professor and his young transfiguration professor snogging against a desk.

The distressed boy ran right into Albus and reported what he had seen. But of course once again Albus had known.

One night Albus had flooed to Severus's chambers only to find them both sitting in front of the fire reading while Severus unconsciously stroked Miss Granger's hair.

Several months later Albus was sitting in his study when they came    to announce their engagement. 

Proof that Albus always knows.


End file.
